1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a black color material and a toner.
2. Related Art
Substances known as black color materials for use in information recording material, such as an electrophotographic toner and an ink for inkjet printer, include carbon black, aniline black, black iron oxide, black titanium oxide and soon. In addition to information recording material, these black color materials are being utilized as materials imparting a black color or light-shielding property to a light-shielding black glass, a black matrix material for a plasma display and a liquid crystal display, an agricultural lightshielding film and so on.
A color material is generally used in a mixture with a binder such as a resin. Upon consideration of dispersion stability at a mixing stage in the manufacturing process and during the storage, it is desired that the specific gravity of the binder be nearly the same as the specific gravity of the color material. Therefore, an organic black color material including an organic substance akin to binder has high industrial utility values.
Carbon black is an organic pigment having a high color density (coloring per unit weight), a high blackness degree and high light fastness.